whitneygoluckyfandomcom-20200213-history
Anpanman
Anpanman (アンパンマン) is a member of WhitneyGoLucky and the main protagonist of Anpanman, and is the hero the show is named after. He is made from anpan, a bun filled with sweet anko. He joined in 2017. His debut is the manga, Anpanman (1973-2013) and his TV Show Let's Go! Anpanman (それいけ！アンパンマン) (1988-present). His worst enemy is Giggles Shortcake. He is born on February 6, 2000. He is 19. He is a Pop Star in Miitopia. Voiced by Keiko Toda (1988-present) Stephanie Lemelin (Fanmade English Dub) Appearance Anpanman wears a red uniform and a black colored cape. His gloves, boots and belt are yellow along with a smiley face symbol on his chest. He has a large round head made of anpan, a bun filled with sweet red bean paste. He has a large red nose in between his rosy cheeks, and a huge smile. Personality Anpanman is happy and friendly (Cool in Miitopia), ready to help anyone who needs assistance. His cape is always flapping in the wind, as he spends all day every day flying around saving and helping anyone who needs him. He does everything from pushing carts to finding lost pets, and fighting off any trouble makers. He even pulls off parts of his own head to feed poor, hungry people. Songs Whatever I'm flying for (なんのための飛ぶ) Yuuki no Runda (勇気のルンダ) We are Heroes (ぼくらはヒーロー) (With Shokupanman and Currypanman) Anpanman's Drawing Song (アンパンマン絵かきうた '89) BTS-Anpanman (With the same name) Abilities/Powers Regeneration: Whenever Anpanman's head is damaged, he can easily replace it with a new head replacement restoring him to full strength. An-punch/An-kick: His punches/kicks have super power, being able to shatter metal to pieces and send huge robots flying into the distance. His siblings also have similar attacks, and when performed with each other creating Double or Triple punches, they become even stronger. Anpanman's main weapon is a gymnastics ribbon. He can use it to wrap up his enemies or cause tornadoes. Likes Nintendo Switch, Playing Fortnite, Helping People, Being in The BTS With The Same Name Dislikes Giggles Shortcake, Correcto Having his Head Weakened Relatives Uncle Jam (Owner) Butterko (Owner) Pumpkinpanna (OC, Older sister) Shokupanman (Older brother) Currypanman (Second older brother) Rollpanna (Twin Sister) Melonpanna (Younger Sister) Creampanda (Younger Brother) Pets Cheese (Dog, rescued after Cheese's parents' death) Sweetheart Kilala Allies Whitney Larson, Currypanman, Shokupanman, Melonpanna, Rollpanna, Creampanda, Pumpkinpanna, Cuphead, Mugman, Cala Maria, Ms. Chalice, Medina, Camellia, Baldi, Playtime, It's A Bully, Principal of the Thing, Celeste, 1st Prize, Arts and Crafters, Gotta Sweep, Filename2, Glitch, Coach Millenium, Shulk, Kurun, Bendy, Boris, Alice Angel, Cheese, Rare Cheese, Susumu Hori, Puchi, Anna Hottenmeyer, Ataru Hori, Usagi, Taizo Hori, Holinger-Z, Dr. Z, Audrey, Lotta, Dot, Lulu, Maggie, Tokio, Calen, Mirei, Rippen, Hatsune Miku, Baroness Von Bon Bon, Beppi the Clown, Djimmi the Great, Ribby and Croaks, Temmie, Elder Kettle, Cagney Carnation, Goopy Le Grande, Clarence Wendele, Jeff Randell, Ryan "Sumo" Sumozski Enemies Giggles Shortcake, The Devil, King Dice, Bimajo, Tsubuyakky, Suzukky, Keel Sark, Eguri Hatakeyama, Kowars, Dr. Manhole, Montgomery, Kaos, the Doom Raiders, Home (DreamWorks movie), Opinion Disrespectors, Daniel Tiger, Miss Elaina, O the Owl, Prince Wednesday, Katerina Kittycat, Jodi Platypus, Golden Freddy, Dora Marquez, Caillou, Barney, Penn Zero, Sashi Kobayashi, Boone Wiseman, Tyler Bowman, Jennifer Shope, Kevin Reynolds, Pooka, Fygar, Haruhi Suzumiya, Balloon Boy (Sometimes), Steven Universe, Belson Noles Other Outfits Here are one of his outfits. Trivia He and Audrey are both voiced by Stephanie Lemelin. His voice is fanmade for the upcoming English Dub. Gallery Anpanman in 2019.PNG EXPOSED.PNG Anpanman!.png Anpanman forever!.png Category:Good Characters Category:Anpanman Characters Category:Cool Category:Pop Star Category:Characters who are voiced by Stephanie Lemelin